Log 73
Back to Main Page Back to 2012 Logs Category:Ratchet's Logs Category:Cloudlight's Logs Category:Shark's Logs 12/30/2012 03:06 PM Ratchet looks over "Yeah we can" he offers, pointing towars an examination room "Will you need a chaperone?" he asks in deference to the fact Cloudlight, Con or not, is still a femme. Cloudlight shakes her head. "Do you think the Decepticons respected such boundries? No...I'm not squimish if you aren't." she says, moving toward the exam room and making her way inside. Being a bit of a sly sneak, Shark makes his way to the medical area and stops at the door and listens in to the two chatting. He leans on the door jam, arms crossing over the curve of his chest and placing most of his weight on his right foot as he locks the knee, a shift of the left knee has him propping up the leg with his foot. He looks oh so casual just standing there. If not for his red and blue color scheme, he'd probably not be noticable. Ratchet applies a few pain dampeners, then warns you "This shouldn't hurt but its going to smell and sound nasty" before he gets to work, removing paint and metal to get rid of he emblazoning. It doesn't take long before he can apply liquid metal and fill it in. "you'll need some paint but y ou should be as good as new once that's done. Stay still while it sets." Ratchet says, "Any weapons you want me to know about before we start?"" Shark continues to watch on, probably not noticable with the docs' back to him and the patient looking up at the ceiling.. though she probably could look over and see him standing there. Cloudlight stays still as Ratchet works. "I only carry a small blaster, but perhaps more importantly, I am equipped with energon harvesting tech. Might want to be careful around that." she responds, then pauses a moment. "Can you replace it with an Autobot insignia in the same style?" Cloudlight checks her Detect software vs Shark and FAILS! Ratchet says, "thanks for the mention" Ratchet continues and nods "we could put on an autobot insignia. Most of us have them painted on, not the more ..substantial...job you had done. And we should probably wait until Prime's decision." he starts checking her for injuries and spyware, taking it limb by limb and starting with the arms, before he hears a slight shift of metal on metal behind him. He stands up, and turns, spotting Shark at the doorway "Hey Shark"" Shark jerks his head up a bit, a little smile upon his lips. "Doc." is offered back, "Don't mind me. I'll wait." Cloudlight ohs, then nods. "I...guess that would be better." she says at Ratchet's suggestion to wait. She stays still as Ratchet goes over every inch of her circuitry. At the sound of another voice, Cloudlight flinches a bit. "Wh-who are you?" she asks, looking to Shark. Ratchet nods "you can get up now if you want" he indicates to Cloudlight and Shark. "Shark, this is Cloudlight, Cloudlight, this is Shark. " he continues to do a few minor repairs as he checks circuitry Shark offers a nod to the femme, "That's my name." a hint of his teeth showing when he smiles just right. Then to the medic he says, "I believe I'm due for my checkup doc. You can check your records, but I'm pretty sure my notations are right on this matter. Gotta be in tip top shape in this war." Cloudlight sits up when Ratchet says she is able, then looks to Shark. He might notice the wings, the different colored opticts, and the newly buffed chestplate, and figure out just what she used to be. She keeps her gaze on Shark as he grins toothily at them, though she does not return the smile. "I'll just be a few more minutes." she says, then looks to Ratchet. "I wouldn't want the doctor to have to neglect his usual duties on my account." Ratchet says, "I'll get to Shark in just a moment" Ratchet comments, amused "We'll finish up with you first. You can keep the blaster for now, if the city's attacked you'll need it. " he slowly scans for explosives residu and a few other things, keeping an eye on teh energon harvesting tools and getting a base reading for as much as possible as he can. Then he turns around "i've got most of your frame covered, but I want a closer look at the tools you've got there?" he requests, knowing stuff can be hidden there easiest." Shark is certainly sizing the femme up, the wings are always a dead give away as are optic color. "If you are gonna blend in here, may want to get the doc here to give you the right shade of optics." he shifts his left foot forward and uncrosses his arms, using an elbow to push himself off the jam. "Like I said before, I can wait." Ratchet looks over at the optics "not every bot has blue optics but...." He nods "I can change them. " he walks over to his cabinet and fishes around for a box of optics in various shades "but only if you want." Cloudlight grimaces at the idea of changing her optics. "I can't hide the wings. I don't want to change my optics either." she says, then nods to Ratchet. She unholsters her weapon, then hands it to Ratchet, before she deploys her energon harvesting tools. They are integrated, so she can't really remove them, but with them deployed, he can examine them more closely. Shark rolls his shoulders, "Suit yourself." he comments as he slowly walks into the area. Ratchet says, "if you don't want to change them you dont' have to. " Ratchet puts them away, not willing to do that if someone doesn't want to. Then he examines the blaster, noting it to be exactly what it appears to be - a blaster. Then he takes a look at teh energon harvesting tools, trying to assure there is nothing 'extra' there. "but it will make you out to be a bigger target. " He looks over at Shark" Cloudlight shrugs lightly. "More of a target than wings? Not a lot of Autobots with those." she says, seeming to have made up her mind about her optics. "Thank you, Doctor, but I'll keep the ones I have." she says, then looks to Shark. "I am Cloudlight. And, if you haven't guessed already, I used to be a Decepticon. But, that life just wasn't for me. I'm not 'cold' enough." she says, making quotation fingers at the appropriate word. Shark stops nearby, not so close that he's in the way but close enough that he can look at her tools as well. "Oh I guessed." he assures her, "Trust me femme you /will/ be watched. We don't take kindly to spies." Ratchet "No, we don't. But at the same time we also do take in defectors Shark. " he looks over "Same as the 'cons, you're going to have to prove your loyalty" he points out, not unsympathetic. He finishes his exam and takes some notes. "Pop Quiz, " He looks over at her "Do you have any plans to kill or hurt anyone here? Anyone who you've had previous encounters with who might be prone to trying to hurt or kill you?" Cloudlight shrinks away a bit when Shark makes his point clear. "A-alright." she says, then more softly. "..not like they were popular among the Decepticons..." She nods to Ratchet's comments before blinking at his questions. "I only want to help the Autobots. The Decepticons will destroy everything with no regard for anyone but themselves. And, as for who might want to hurt me...probably every Decepticon on the face of Cybertron and beyond." Shark watches on a bit more, then idly notes, "May want to go for another paint job, make yourself a bit harder to spot by your former comrades." Ratchet says, "And if you do that, we can add insignia easily enough once Prime decides. On the wings would make the point quite nicely." Ratchet points out "Even if they do get to be a bit like bullseyes. " "If you want to help us, then you'll be fine." He nods "And," he looks over at Shark "everyone has the right to sanctuary."" Cloudlight blinks at that suggestion, then looks herself over. "Oh...what color would you suggest?" she asks, stretching out her wings and imagining Autobot symbols on them. "...on the wings...that sounds good...but I also want one on my chest. If I do have to fight, I want them to know that I was once one of them, but now I am not." Shark moves his hands up as if to appease the medic, "Hey don't look at me like that doc, I ain't got no problem with her. I'm just suggesting things to make it easier on her since Primus knows how some of the hardened vets will take to an ex-Con." a look at the femme, "Color choices are yours Cloudlight." Ratchet nods at Shark, softening his posture slightly "Sorry Shark, I know. Old training dies hard?" he offers in way of apology. "and yeah some of teh vets aren't going to take it well." he turns to Cloudlight "I'd suggest blues or whites and greys to camoflage yourself when flying. it'd also really show up the red." he considers that for a moment "We can do that, but I suspect the fact you'll hopefully be firing on them might give them a good clue. Unless they're really dense. " Shark snerks at the last comment from the medic, "You'd be surprised." Cloudlight blinks a bit. "But...I'm already blue..." she says softly. The assurance from Shark that he has no problem with her gains a small smile, until Ratchet mentions dense Decepticons. "Well...some of them are not very smart...and they fight amongst themselves all the time." Ratchet grins "I've seen all sorts of stupidity but most 'mech's get it through their chassis that if someone is dropping their payload on them, they might not like them. " he turns to Cloudlight, finishing up and clearing away his tools "i'll clear you for not having anything spy related for now. You've still got your radio. I recommend caution in using it as it will be monitored. " He hands over her blaster "For self defence. Don't make me into a fool by using it unnecessarily please." He looks her over "you dont' have to change from blue if you don't want it. But you can go for a different shade, or change parts of your colour scheme. Its entirely up to you. I'm not the best person to ask about colours though, I go out into warzones in white and red." Shark just smirks a bit at what the medic says toward the end. He takes a seat on a free medic berth. Cloudlight shakes her head. "Most Decepticons don't like each other, either." she says. She takes her blaster back, and sets it back into its holster, then retracts her energon tools. She nods at Ratchet's cautions. "I wouldn't be opposed to changing my colors, but...what would I change them to? I've always been blue." Ratchet considers for a long moment, then shakes his head "Nope, still not the best bot to talk to. But Cloudlight, bear in mind...you're changing your life here. Sometimes an outside cosmetic change can do as much for your mind as the inside change can do for your spark. If you want to stay blue, there's many blues, I have 20 optic blues alone in the box over there." He pauses "But if you want to go totally contrary, you can go for red, yellow, green...in fact, you can pick whatever you want. You have that choice. You can be whoever you want to be." Shark suggests, "I'd go for a lighter blue, maybe a few shades below your current." Cloudlight gets up from her exam table. "I...can be whoever I want to be..." she says, as if it really hadn't sunk in yet. "...Optimus is red..." she says softly before looking to Shark. "Lighter blue? That wouldn't be much of a change, would it?" she asks, uncertain. Shark notes, "Prime is red, and I'm partially red, but its a big target in the battlefield. Just screams 'hey shoot at me'. Better to go for subtle. You'd want to be less noticeable. Maybe a gray shade of lighter blue, help you blend in a bit to the cityscape." is offered. Ratchet says, "Or whites and greys, to match the clouds. Or if you want to go red " Ratchet grins "Go red and go beat their afts. But remember what you told Prime - you're a field medic, and an energon harvester. If you want to be of service, be of service and make sure you stay alive. Go for camo colours."" Cloudlight looks to each mech as he speaks, then is quiet a few moments. "I'll have to give it some thought. Colors are very important." she says, smiling a bit. "And, I am not a frontline warrior, so...perhaps such a bold color choice as red would not be advisable." Shark nods to that as he continues to sit on the berth, waiting for the medic to get around to his checkup. "Good plan." Ratchet looks over at Shark "Do you want a chaperone Shark?" he offers, betting he knows what the answer is. He gets his tools of the trade out and consults Shark's chart for a few seconds "any injuries since I last saw you?" he looks over at cloudlight "Give it some thought. You dont' have to decide today and like any other femme, you can change your mind at any point and paint over what you have if you decide you want something more bold or more subtle. One of the joys of paint." He grins Shark peers hard at the mech, "Do I look like I need one?" he lobs back. "No injuries since the last time I saw you." Cloudlight hmms. She can decide...when she wants to decide. The femme giggles softly in excitement at the prospect before looking on as Ratchet checks out Shark. "Are you one of the frontline warriors?" she asks Shark. Ratchet snickers slightly "No, I know you can take a bite out of any mech who upsets you. Literally. " he nods at Shark and starts a basic, routine checkup, starting with scanned readings and comparing them to the baselines. Shark smirks at the question, "Oh I can if need be, I'm usually the mech that's just behind the frontliners covering their skidplates from sneak attacks from fliers." he notes, then a full on grin at the medic - full of sharp, pointy teeth, "You got it in one." Cloudlight giggles again as she listens to Ratchet and Shark. Autobots. They are so much friendlier! "Yes...those fliers can be tricky..." she says, trying her hand at the light-hearted fun. Ratchet says, "and lets not forget covering for wayward medics, and everyone else mind you." Ratchet points out dryly, scanning a few points again just to double check the reading and comparing them "Looks like you've got a few patches that weren't logged here and there. I'm just putting them into the system." Hey Shark, I'm trying to think, who do we have in the flying contingent locally we can introduce Cloudlight to?"" Shark nods, "You know I got your back doc." he states seriously as the medic checks his scans. A hmm to the results, "Eh just a few dents is all that I tended to myself, why bother you for those." a pause at the question, face thoughtful. "In the Bots or we including neutrals?" Cloudlight 's attempt doesn't fail, so she counts that as a win. "When have you been shot at, Doctor? Do they make you go on combat missions?" she asks. Ratchet smiles over at Cloudlight "Prime's really good about not making anyone do anything they don't want to Cloudlight. This may be an army but we all volunteered to be here. And yes, sometimes this one," he nods at Shark "has to watch my sorry aft. As far as I see it, it means I get to get to my patients quicker and gives them a better chance of surviving. " he pauses for a moment, "And the last time I got shot at was two cycles ago, by a Decepticon flyer. Thankfully I got lucky and got away." Shark corrects the medic, "Actually if Prime has to he'll make you do a duty you don't want to do when you done something to deserve it. It's his way of punishing without slapping you in the brig." he notes. A smirk now, "And such an aft." he teases. "As to fliers, only one that I know of is a nuetral and he's a shuttle." Cloudlight is pretty quiet as she listens to the pair, smiling softly. Compared to what she is used to, they seem like the best of friends. She feels like she shouldn't interrupt, and seems happy to stay quiet for now. Ratchet shakes his head, running a few quick tests and taking a little energon for some more "I can think of a few but none of them are local. " he looks over at Cloudlight "what do you like to do for fun? " He's mentally running down his list of 'bots he could introduce her to. "he snorts at Shark "Sorry aft and you know it." he grumps gently and tilts his head "Guess I've never managed to piss Prime off that much. Worst I've got is orders to go and /negotiate/. " the last is said with a shudder of dread "And you know how that worked out." Shark just smirks at the medic some more as he waits to be finished with his checkup. "Last time you let me negotiate." Cloudlight blinks. "Um...there wasn't a lot of fun at the Decepticon base." she says, looking up a moment in thought. "I like to fly...and I like to learn...other than that...I don't know." she says before tilting her head. "I take it the negotiations did not go well?" Ratchet snorts softly "I'm a medic, not a negotiator." is all he has to say on that subject, and hastily tries to change it "Hey Cloudlight," He gives a description of Shadowstar, "Know her?" He frowns "That reminds me, you might end up with a few bots asking you a few questions about 'Con stuff. Just questions, we dont' torture or anything like that" He goes to reassure her. Shark nods, "Can't really talk about it as I need to debrief Prime on what happened." In other words he needs to write up a report. Funnnn. Cloudlight listens to Ratchet's description of Shadowstar, then hmms. "I think I saw her in the base a few times, but I never met her. Why do you ask?" she says to Ratchet before nodding at his warning. "I will answer them as best I can, but I was not in the military branch of the Decepticons, so I know little of their operations." She blinks at Shark. "You have to report before you can discuss a mission?" Ratchet says, "Best way we can stop gossip and keep reports as unbiased as possible" Ratchet points out, slapping Shark on the back, not too hard mind you. "you're done for now. I don't want to see you any time soon professionally." he looks at Cloudlight "As she's the one who shot at me and I like to keep track of who's prone to do that kind of thing. Tends to keep me from getting deactivated."" Shark jerks a bit to the slap and then slides off the table. "Got it doc." he notes. A nod to the femme, "Gotta write it up still." Cloudlight ohs softly. "I see. Did she injure you badly?" the femme asks Ratchet before looking to Shark. "As you are with the military branch, would you mind bringing me up to speed on Autobot protocol?" she asks, then pauses. "...unless...Lord Prime decides I cannot join the war effort, in which case I wouldn't need to know them..." Shark hms, "I think you need to talk to Prime before there's any protocols and rules drilled into your head." Ratchet looks at both of them. "I think we can give away one little secret though...." He looks over at Shark for a moment "Calling him Lord Prime will get you marked as a 'con. Most of us refer to him as Prime, Optimus or I've heard Boss Bot mentioned a few times. If you're not comfortable with any of those 'Sir' might work..but I can't recall that being used recently. ....What about you Shark?" Shark says, "Oh I've called him sir. Prime, Optimus, Optimus Prime, Boss Bot, and behind his back I call him Big Red." Cloudlight eeps, covering her mouth as Ratchet points out she called him lord again. "Oh! Sorry.." she says. "Optimus...not lord..." she says a few times, trying to pound it into her head. "It is hard to get rid of programming that was drilled into me so much during Decepticon training." Shark's comment makes Cloudlight blink, then giggle. "Big Red...heehee..." she says with a smile. Ratchet grins "yeah I bet it is. But the sooner you get it out of your processors the better. I know you're trying to relate everthing back to the way 'cons work but its not going to be the same. As if I don't miss my guess, Cons don't exactly go around helping each other out usually. I can go to Shark or any one of a number of people if i need help with a project. Or I can comm another medic if I get shot up and they come out and fix me. Without either of us being afraid that anyone will take advantage of anything or anyone. That's not to say anyone is a doormat, but ..." he grins "Maybe we should all get a cube or two of energon and talk this over." he looks at Shark, curious and inquires innocently "Has he heard you call him that?" Shark smirks, "Not if I can help it. But I like the idea of grabbing some energon." Cloudlight 's eyes widen a bit. "Autobots...just help each other, without expecting things in return...?" she says in awe. At the suggestion to grab some energon, she smiles softly and nods. "O-okay..." Ratchet mutters "its a shame I consider anything i hear to be in confidence........." he grins "so i wont' tell him" he nods at Cloudlight "Oh we expect something in return. Friendship. Sometimes it takes a while to grow, sometimes it starts off with a good thought about someone. But eventually it does grow." he walks over to the door and holds it open "Femmes, Mechs and beings of indeterminate designation?" he motions to the way out. "I'll leave you all to decide which one you are." Shark chuckles, "I'm so a mech, thank you ever so much." he notes with a vague gesture to his waist. He moves toward the door, "Thank you doc." Cloudlight blinks a bit at Ratchet, seeming confused, but Shark's reply clears things up a bit. She doesn't say anything, but she does move through the doorway, following after Shark and trying to avoid the gaze of any they might encounter along the way. "Friendship..." she muses softly as she walks. Ratchet says, "'s Funny, think your chart might have said that." Ratchet agrees easily, amused. He closes the door, and follows along, keeping an eye out for anyone who might make trouble with his patients." Shark snorts at the doc, "It's that big bold M under my name, you know for Mechly, Macho, Masochist.." a pause, "Heh I said too much." Cloudlight blinkblinks. "...masochist...?" she says, giving Shark an uncertain look after that. She continues following, having no idea about the layout of the city. "After our energon, would you two be willing to help me gather some? I want to start doing what I can as soon as I can." Ratchet laughs softly "You turn up for your regular exams and I dont' have to hunt you down like some people. I think that classifies as masochistic, Mr Macho-Mech. " he looks over at Cloudlight "I'm sure we can find somewhere..what kidn of places are good for energon gathering?" Shark hms, "I think we could do that. I know of a few places." Cloudlight smiles at their replies. "Oh, many places can yield energon, if you have the right equipment. I try to get it from the source, but you can also get it from wild creatures." she says, then looks around. "Are we to the energon station yet?" Ratchet "Its just around the corner but we call it the rec room." He grins "as we usually hang out a bit with other bots while we refuel Shark idly notes, "Hope you can stand the mech gossip." Cloudlight 's enthusiasm dampens quite a bit at the prospect of meeting others. "..oh..well..I...suppose that makes sense..." she says softly as they step around the corner. She glances at Shark as he mentions gossip, then looks toward the rec room uncertainly. Ratchet looks around, picking up on her uncertainty. "hold on. I'll grab us a few cubes for on the go." he offers. Shark stops by the femme, "They don't bite. Only I do." grins. Cloudlight looks between the two mechs, then takes a deep breath. "No...let's go in..." she says to Ratchet before making her way toward the door. She opens it carefully and steps inside quietly, then tries to look as inconspicuous as possible while she waits for the other two to enter. Ratchet looks over at Shark for a moment "You dont' bite," he calls his bluff, quietly enough the femme can't hear it, then follows her in, coming to stand behind her, giving her some time to look around. "Energon dispenser is to your left" he murmurs quietly. Shark walks in after her, then heads over to where the energon is dispensed. A glance at the medic, "I do so bite." Cloudlight nods to Ratchet, then follows Shark over to the dispensor, awaiting her turn. There is no doubt that any others in the rec room glance her way, She collects an energon ration before looking around. "What now?" she asks as she takes a sip. Ratchet says, "Not me you haven't" Ratchet points out, rationally to Shark. He collects a cube and motions to the table "We grab a table and sit and relax." he suggests to Cloudlight ." Shark smirks at the medic, "Oh is that an invitation?" he asks teasingly as he heads over to the couch to settle down and enjoy his ration. Cloudlight ohs, then nods and follows Shark over, taking a seat beside him. She sips at her ration, seemingly trying to hide behind it, even though no one seems to have taken notice of her. Ratchet looks over, clearly intent on a bit of Shark-baiting. "Shark,I say this in the nicest way possible." He pauses "bite me." He settles down on the couch as well, and turns to Cloudlight "You know Bot-watching can be a lot of fun too. Just watch the body langauge. It'll tell you a lot. I'm sure you're used to watching and interpreting it. " he keeps it quiet not to draw attention to her or to anyone else. Shark sips on his ration and considers how he's going to bite the doc if he doesn't sit next to him. He offers to the doc, "Bend over, I'll bite you on your sorry aft." still teasing of course. Cloudlight blinks in confusion as she listens to the pair. "You...wish to be bitten?" she asks Ratchet. Bot-watching will have to wait, as two friends seemingly threatening to cause each other harm takes presidence over it. Ratchet says, "And have to get someone else to patch me up again? Nah, I'll wait for a better offer." he teases back. he turns to Cloudlight adn shakes his head "No, unlike Shark here, I'm not a masochist any more than any other medic is. But thanks to Shark and bots like him, 'Bite me' has found its way into local parliance to mean something slightly different, in this case, 'no thanks'. " He explains, keeping it mostly gentile. "Besides, Shark wouldn't really bite me. He's just teasing, joking." Shark bluffs, "So going to bite you when you aren't expecting it." Cloudlight looks between the two again, then back at Ratchet. "...are you sure?" she asks before looking at Shark again and sipping more of her energon. "He seems quite willing to use his sharp teeth." Ratchet looks over and comments dryly between sips of energon "i dont' think anyone ever expects to be bitten. So that makes it unexpected at any point in time." yes he is being a smart arse, why do you ask? "Shark's a nice bot, unless you're attacking him. And as he knows I'm not attacking him..I'm reasonably sure." he smiles "and even if he did, it wouldn't be hard, damaging or at this point, undeserved as I've called him out on it." Shark hmphs softly through his vents, but doesn't comment further. Cloudlight still seems unsure that Shark is actually joking, but she nods at Ratchet's reassurances before finishing off her energon. "So...will you bite him?" she asks Shark. Ratchet grins widely, sipping my energon "yeah Shark, will ya?" Shark eyes the femme, "Nah." he admits, "Unless he ticks me off, then all bets are off." Cloudlight smiles softly and giggles a bit at that. "Then, he should be careful. You don't seem entirely happy as it is." she says, teasing both mechs gently. Ratchet shrugs quietly "In a fight I can't think of many mechs I'd rather have at my back than Shark." he points out quietly. Shark sips at his cube, swallowing to state, "Oh I'm fine. No offense taken and all that." a nod to what the doc says, "Well I could think of a few, but then I have a realistic view of my battle skill." Cloudlight nods. "Like Lord Prime! I almost lost my coolant when he came rumbling up the road toward me!" she says, smiling in a combination of happiness and embarrasment. Ratchet says, "I can think of a couple, Prime being one of them, but not many." Ratchet replies before finishing off his cube. He looks over at Cloudlight, and gently reminds her "think about what you just said..." before continuing. "Can't say I was unhappy for him to show up considering that last little spat." Shark nods, "Well duh." he declares, another sip of his energon. Cloudlight 's expression gets more timid again at Shark's response, and she looks down into her container. She looks to Ratchet after that. "What...oh! Sorry.." she says, realizing what she said before looking down into her container again. Ratchet shakes his head "that wasn't a reflection on you Cloudlight, that's a reflection on the fact that I've got a bad habit of going for a drive, getting myself into con territory and getting shot at. Not a reflection on you at all." Shark chuckles. "The doc does stand out, especially when alone.. in the dark... driving alone." Teasing again. Yep. Cloudlight looks up again when Shark continues, then looks to Ratchet. "I would have to agree that it wasn't very smart, Doctor Ratchet." she says, her smile returning. Ratchet shrugs "You can call me Ratchet. Or Doc. Or Doctor Ratchet if you prefer." He points out gently "And its not very smart..I just need the odd bit of time to think and in here?" he waves a hand "not conducive to quiet thinking. And it never used to be Con territory. Sometimes I still forget. " Shark offers, "I could show you a few hidey holes to think in the underground, doc," Cloudlight smiles and nods to Ratchet. "Okay, Ratchet." she says, then considers a moment. "Well, if you need to go and think again, I could provide air support. At least...I could alert you when anyone is closing in on you. Ratchet says, "I may take both of you up on it." Ratchet admists, appreciating the offers. "And on that note, shall we go and find some energon to harvest?" Shark finishes his ration off, "Let me go ahead and check a spot I know of and I'll comm you?" Cloudlight nods to Ratchet. "Alright." she says before blinking at Shark. "I am a scout, an energon specialist. If anyone should be going and checking it should be me. And, it is reckless to go alone. We should simply all three go."